


Under The Cover Of Darkness [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fix-It, Happy Ending, In which I make Obi-Wan's life way too interesting, Luke and Mara end up getting sucked back to the Clone Wars, Multi, No knowledge of Legends/the EU necessary, Partial Mind Control, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Power Dynamics, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Undercover, Undercover as Sith, en media res, except, some of the power dynamics are being faked and some of them are real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Being sent back in time, getting to see the Old Jedi Order, Ben, his Father…it was an opportunity Luke had never dreamed he’d have. If only he and Mara hadn’t been pulled back in the middle of a mission where they were undercover as Sith.
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Under The Cover Of Darkness [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under the Cover of Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585591) by [randomlyimagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomlyimagine/pseuds/randomlyimagine). 



**Title:** Under the Cover of Darkness

**Fandom:** Star Wars

**Author:** randomlyimagine

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 7:20:13

**Summary:**

> Being sent back in time, getting to see the Old Jedi Order, Ben, his Father…it was an opportunity Luke had never dreamed he’d have. If only he and Mara hadn’t been pulled back in the middle of a mission where they were undercover as Sith.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15585591/chapters/36184824)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/UnderTheCoverOfDarkness.mp3)


End file.
